Slave To Your Heart
by ealpha-scorpio
Summary: He's a wandering noble warrior. She's a warrior princess sold as slave. An odd destiney that bring the two strangers together in most unlikely places and match them but... as a Master and a Slave...pairing AxC,DxM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is AU fic happening in ancient era. I am neither familiar with exact location nor the real atmosphere of the time. What I wrote is all based on my imagination and little information that I have about those periods, which of course I'm sure you've encounter with it either in movies or books. I really do not know how exactly all this shaped in my mind but I decided it to be short, probably finishing few chapters. Still, I don't know how much my mind will develop in description of characters and scenes which of lead to few changes. Anyways…hope that you enjoy it. This is my first AsuCag fiction.

Cagalli is a princess form Mediterranean region and island of Crete. Therefore, the ancient locations would be about Lebanon, Crete, Cyprus, Egypt, Turkey, and Macedonia nowadays. The blond fierce princess unlike many women and against her father and brother's will –who you know them- attends the battlefield in lands of Lebanon, which eventually leads to their defeat. Without her identity revealed, she became captivated and sold as slave in ports of Lebanon by enemy soldiers. (This was common in ancient time! I'm sure about it)

Athrun is a wandering noble warrior. He belongs to one of the three troops that were sent by ally kings of Cagalli's father for support. Although the king and his son were not in the location during the battle, Athrun's squad was late to backup the troop, which happened to be the one that Cagalli had secretly joined. He and his assistant Dearka who is also his close friend are the only one to survive when the enemies have a second attack, this time, on them. Disguising themselves, they quietly withdraw to Lebanon's port to sail back to Crete. The closest stronghold, where King Uzami and his allies are recruiting more and stronger soldiers for another battle.

Please note that Cagalli and Athrun neither have seen nor known each other. The characters consist Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, and Miriallia. Kira and King Uzami's name are mentioned occasionally. Kira and Cagalli are twin children of king Uzami and Kira being the elder child is the heir to the thrown.

* * *

"**Slave to your heart"**

**Part One 1**

**By: ealpha-scorpio**

* * *

He sniffled irritated, glaring up at the shining sun that blazed upon earth mercilessly. He struggled to push his way through the hot and dusty way of market, slipping his long cotton headwear further to shield his face against the sunbeam and enemy soldiers. Smell of dust and animals manure filled the air, mixing with the dirt and wave of crowd that appeared from each direction in frenzy movement. Vendors' screams trying to attract customer pierced needles in his ears. He huffed and quickened his pace, eyeing the golden sphere in the sky that was ending her journey toward the shimmering line of Mediterranean Sea. He swiftly eyed the fishers market, filled with woman shopping for the family's daily meal and slaves downloading goods from the floating Merchant ships, and passed by them.

It wasn't common for a man like him to visit such places. Dealing with commoners and doing daily chores were usually upon his staff back home and organized by his skillful loving mother. Growing up in imperial court as the first and only child of Zala family had not made him spoil at all. Despite of his well-known family legacy and youth pride, his mother had dragged him many times unwillingly to spots such as this on younger age. She wanted him to _see _and _know _the world outside and her teachings seemed to have become effective. His mother knew what to do, he understood now, more than ever. He had grown up tough whether for his mother realistic compassionate nature or his fathers' disciplined and sometimes-tough training.

He warily eyed the soldiers in pubs, their hoarse laughter and cries echoed throughout the market air. He sighed and shook his head. It would take sometime until they evacuated the city. They were everywhere, sucking the life out of the city, ravishing its young woman and foods like hungry herd of bulls. They were lousy, undisciplined, dirty and noisy. Lounging wherever they whished along the sidewalks and buildings, blocking passageways and everything that passed through. They were hindrance in anyway.

They had been hiding here for a month now, living in shadows of an old merchant house near the port in hope to find the earliest ship that would sail to Cyprus or Macedonia. There were no direct routs to Crete and if they wanted to travel through the sea, they had to have a short stop in nearest port. The enemies had blocked all the paths ending Crete. Perhaps their spies had succeeded to inform the bases settled on western coast of Anatolia (A/N: Turkey today) and quickly caught off all routs destined the island. Still there were small chances that both rather risk taking. There were many ships but to their disappointment, most had changed their destination or were not sailing at all until the tension on sea decreased. The earliest one would travel no sooner than a month.

Dearka eventually dared to suggest a land trip to south borders of Anatolia. There was greater chance to find merchant ships traveling to Macedonia or maybe, if they were lucky, some fisher boats that would directly head Crete. That was the reason that had dragged Athrun Zala to this old crowded market to find any mean for their land journey. The sooner they returned Crete the better, and Athrun would pay anything to get out of this place once and for all.

However, as the day stretched he became more hesitant to purchase anything. He had studied and examined many horses and bargained with lot dozen more dealers and nothing satisfied him. Deep inside, he still wished and preferred a sea journey. The roads were extremely unsafe and dangerous for travelers like them and soldiers would not hesitate to kill two if they appeared on their way. He would talk to Dearka tonight and persuade him to stay longer, he decided. They weren't in rush and in fact Dearka seemed to have taken so much comfort and joy in staying at the merchants house with his new companion.

Mirriallia.

He chuckled at the thought. His friend had indeed forgotten many things let go of returning to Crete! The girl had become center of his world in such short time although she in the beginning rejected him rather cruelly. She had lost her fiancé in last battle few months ago and later the Lady she served. She didn't want to disclose anything with two man and didn't have much good opinion toward soldiers like Dearka and him either. They understood that she couldn't trust them.

However, Dearka had proved to be a magic on her. He simply didn't get irritated or offended by the girls' aggressive and rude comments targeting them and eventually succeeded to break some barriers in her. The girl hardly leaved his side anymore. He was not sure to use any terms on his friend and the girls' relationship but lately he began to suspect, that they were sharing more than what were appeared. After all, it was common among soldiers to take lovers on their short stops in cities. Dearka was no different but Athrun was sure there was true feeling behind his merry and optimistic demeanor.

His swift on his heels, puzzled at sudden roar of cheer and laughter on the farthest corner of the market. 'Slave Market' he thought and approached the crowd who roared into another scream of excitement.

'What is going on there?' he blinked few times curiously and watched another small group of people gather around the small crowd.

He pushed himself in waves of bodies causing people to growl and curse annoyed, but turn their attention back to the scene immediately. He paused in a corner, deciding to stay and watch the event. He hadn't have any kind of entertainment lately due to strict security levels he and Dearka had obliged themselves upon. They could not let their guard down. His sharp green eyes caught the sight of six slaves standing on other corner away from crowd. Their bare feet were chained to a safety ring nailed to the wall. Their sale master was standing before them with pale shocked face; his terrified eyes were glued to two figures in middle of the small arena. He was chanting something under his breath, which Athrun thought, might be a kind of prayer.

"What's going on here?" Athrun asked quietly from the man next to him.

"It seems they've been having problems with that slave!" The man pointed at the petit figure of a blond boy covered with dirt.

"Not fair for a young boy like him to be torment by a giant like that!" Athrun said as he folded his arms on his chest.

"He's his new master." The man laughed, "But he wasn't able to move him an inch form this place, it been like this for quite sometime." The man said and burst into laughter when the blond boy jumped swiftly and seated his weighed on his giant masters' chest, "I won't go!" he declared bravely, "Sell me to someone else!" he addressed to the sale master.

Athrun lips curved into a smile. He sure was impressed.

"I've already paid for you!" The man beneath the boy growled furiously.

The Dealer stood dumbly, horrified to be the next target of the rebellious slave. Nevertheless, before the boy could speak another word he was grabbed on neck by a forceful grip. His giant master took his chance, rose to his feet instantly, and crashed the boy onto the dusty ground of market, "I regret buying you but never fail enjoy punishing you for today's display."

"Go to hell!" The boy muttered and gasped for air.

"What did you say?" He raised his arm pulling the petit body up like a little fish in the air, tightening his grip.

"I said go to hell!" The boy managed to repeat and smirked.

"I will and you will come with me as long as I'm your master!"

There was no responds form the boy anymore but desperate gasps for air.

"Hey! You're killing him!" Someone objected in the crowd. They seemed reluctant to end this entertaining scene.

The masters' head turned to the crowd, trying to find the speaker but before he could react, the boys' right knee bend and planted hardly on his groin stealing the breath out of his chest. The grip around the boys' neck loosened and he fell with small thud on the sand, his body shivering to stand up. The crowd once again shook in another wave of excitement.

Athrun chuckled at the fake enjoyment, eying the boy once again in closer study.

He had to confess that he was enjoying this meaningless struggle. Yet, He could not decide whether he pitied, admired or degrade this boy unlike other spectators. The boys' face was covered with dirt yet he could read lines of stubbornness and untamed temper beneath them. He was rebellious indeed. He took a deep breath concluding that he needed to be disciplined. He eyed the giant master, noticing that despite of his large body he didn't have enough strength to train such a small boy with such high spirit.

He blinked few times drifting out of his thoughts only to realize that the blond boy was watching him now. Had he been staring? The boy smirked ironically, his eyes shining in a predatory glimmer. They were like two pieces of gold surrounded by blinding blazes of fire. So full of furry and wildness. He had been admired for his beautiful green eyes before but these were something that he inwardly had to admit, he envied. Athrun shook uncomfortably and cast his eyes away. Did he scare him? He growled restlessly, why on earth he had to look at him? He looked around at other people and returned his eyes to the boy again. He was still looking at him.

Something churned bitterly in his stomach and he knew the reason. The boy did not seem to fear anything and that unconsciously drove him angry. Those eyes resurfaced feelings that he stubbornly had denied form himself ever since the last battle where he lost all his soldiers. The glow they held was like his conscience waking call. Why are you still here? Why haven't you returned? Why didn't you protect them? They silently asked the inner him.

The boys' rebellious struggle reminded him of what he had not done. Of power and courage he possessed and didn't use well enough for well being of either himself or others. Maybe that was the reason that the giant master beat him mercilessly. The bold eyes challenged everything and everyone. That was it; he didn't know why he was doing this but he decided to trust the inner voice this time. He shook off his robe and approached the wrinkled body of the master. All eyes including the boys' darted at him, standing in middle of space.

"I'll buy him from you!" He merely looked down at the battered face of the master.

"E…e…." He could not speak and closed his eyes.

"Did hear what I said?" Athrun asked.

The man shook his head slightly.

"…" Athrun waited for a moment, "Do you want to deal him with me?" He eyed the boy form corner of his eye.

The man nodded his head again and opened his eyes. A devious smile creped his tiered face, "I will…if…"

"If what?"

"If you could beat him down for me!"

"What?" Athrun frowned. Low chanting and whispers spread among the crowd.

"If you beat him down I will sell him for half the prize!"

The chatter raised into loud comments and encouragements from the crowd.

"…" Athrun thought and looked back at the sale master.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not involved! He's already been sold to that man…whatever that is, it's between you."

Athrun clenched his jaw and once again looked at the boy. His only clothing was piece of khaki rugged rob that covered his body to knees. His pale calves and feet were left bare and held several scratches on them. He realized that he did not belong to that region and tried to read the face beneath the layers blond hair that was messed before his face, hiding those admiring eyes and pale cheeks. He seemed harmless.

"Fine!" He agreed.

Voices of surprise were heard from the crowd.

"Eh? Wait a minute!" The boy voiced out, withdrawing few steps.

His voice was too melodic for a boy on his age; Athrun thought and began to roll up his sleeve, "I'm very sorry but you don't have much option when your masters are the one deciding."

"And who said I want you as my master?" The boy glared.

"Wrong again. This is not the slave who chooses his master but the master who chooses his slave." Athrun smirked, his face turning blank, "This is a very common

Knowledge I believe"

Few people burst into laughter.

The boy frowned, "You think you can beat me up?"

"As a matter of face, I do!"

"He said the same before!" The boy smirked and eyed the helpless man still lying on the ground, "I'll like to see you do it!"

"You're challenging me?" Athrun voice was thick.

"No. He did! Still you don't worth to be my master either!" The boy shrugged indifferently, "I don't feel like fighting you!"

"Why? Coz I'm not as big as he is or simply because you think I cannot beat you since I decided to have pity on you!"

"Pity?" The boy made a disgusted sound, "I don't need pity from people like you. Moreover, I never _thought_ that you have pity on me! "

Something flickered in Athrun's eyes. The boy smirked and turned away walking back toward other slaves when Athrun rushed and grab hold of his collar from behind, "I said come back here!"

"You didn't say anything! Beside I don't take orders form you!" They boy said as-matter-of-factly, not losing his control as Athrun drag and pushed him in middle of arena. But as he was about to balance himself a fist planted beneath his rib, making him gulp his breath. His feet gave away and he crashed to his kneed, holding his chest in pain, "You bastard!" He breathed.

Athrun smirked and waited for him to stand up, "Get up! I don't have much time to waste. It's getting dark and I don't want to be late for supper."

"Then why the hell don't you move your ass and get lost?" The boy writhed in pain.

"Such cheap prizes do not fall on earth everyday. I like to take my chances. I said get up!"

"Cheap prizes, eh?" the boy growled still holding his stomach.

"I hope you learned your lesson…" However, before he could finish his sentence the boy jumped like a tiger.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……." The boy screamed madly and grabbed him by collar pushing his weigh against him as he lost his balance, stumbled back, and fell to the ground, "Why don't you shut up!"

Athrun was fast, raising his right arm quickly, he planted his palm cheeks beneath his jaw in dangerous angle and rolled his body until he was laying beneath his weigh, "You want to be killed, ha?" He cried at the boy beneath him, "I'll make it easier for you if you wish so."

The crowed had fallen into deafening silence. There was only quick pants of him and the boy hanging in the air. The boys wide eyes glued into his. Athrun shivered, 'what?' he was shocked.

The giant master struggled to rise and sound of his awkward laughter broke into the air, "Well…at least I saw him lying helpless on the ground. Now if you mind…"

There was sound of cling as tiny bag of coins crashed on the ground. Athrun did not turn to look if the man took it or not. His full attention was to the boy beneath him, his shallow tiered breathing and… His eyes slowly lingered down to where his elbow rested on the boys' chest. He swallowed, 'How couldn't he realize it on first place?'

"A girl?" he murmured.

He stared up at her face again astonished and blushed at the fact that he hadn't removed his elbow from her…breast. Their eyes locked and she flinched a bit beneath him. He blinked few times, of course, that was hurting her and the knowledge made him stand up quickly and open a decent amount of space between them. His heart was hammering in his chest. 'What's with you?' he scowled himself inwardly.

"Ok everyone! It's over…back to your business." The sale master shouted and waved his hand in the air as the crowed began to scatter on different directions.

The sale masters' eye paused on the two youths who were still standing in middle of arena. He quietly approached them and tapped Athrun on back, "Well done boy!" His eyes then turned to the girl who was silently watching them, "You made big show today Cagalli but I hope this will be a lesson to you, as your master said, to be more obedience and compose."

"You knew…" Athrun whispered and stared up at him.

The man chuckled, "Of course I knew…but trust me you won't regret it. She can do work of ten man!" He said and walked away.

There were another few moments of awkwardness between them until Athrun broke, "Cagalli…that was your name?"

"Eh"

"Move!" he ordered her coldly and walked away, "It's dark already!"

TBC…

Don't forget to review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry guys for delay on posting this chapter and thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I apologize for any grammatical, misspelled, and dictation errors beforehand. I wrote this chapter rather quickly coz I'd lost the original earlier. Hope you also enjoy this chapter.

**Warning: **This chapter contains adult theme –not sexual- so please avoid this fiction if you are under required age. I will not take responsibility upon your naughty acts!

Thank you.

Ealpha-scorpio

* * *

**Slave to your Heart**

**Part Two**

**By: ealpha-scorpio**

* * *

Athrun Zala never remembered feeling so bad and awkward before someone in his entire life. Someone who happened to become the very first slave he ever own. All he did afterward, was to turn around and follow the track he had taken an hour ago without even looking back to know if she was following or not. He wasn't sure if he wished her to follow him or stay and resist like before; maybe he whished both. He wanted her to follow him for he could not deny the instant connection that he felt toward her on the other hand he wanted her to resist or do something wrong, anything that would be convincing enough to givie him a reason to end things right there and then. 

He rarely found himself unable to decide, but this time he did not know what to do. To whether blame himself for his carelessness, look for an explanation to reason with his friend, or inwardly confess the fact that he had not only returned empty-handed but with something they least needed in such situation. Dearka was not going to believe it. That Athrun Zala, the all-time-perfect-and-sensible man, had hazarded himself and their safety to save a mere bond girl. Now he really wished all crowd in streets turned into a real wave and devoured him! His eyes restlessly skipped from a person to another as he opened his way through the heavy crowd.

He had never stayed until dark in market and was a bit surprised to find same heavy crowd in streets and shops. The earlier constant disturbing noise was again buzzing in his ears but this time he was in no state to pay attention to them. His entire mind was set on the barefoot girl behind him. Her cold steel anklet occasionally clinked on the ground and made it harder to follow him. It was a slave mark that she had to carry as long as she served a master and he was very disturbed to find that she was wearing one. His servants never wear such things but he was not sure if it was safe for her to remove it. He had heard rumors about slaves being captured by some wanderer hawkers and sold in other cities. He had gone through all this trouble to save a bond girl and now that he ensured it, he couldn't allow anything to endanger it again.

As soon as they left suffocating area of Market, he peek form corner of his eyes to check on her. He could see the drops of sweat on her temple and her eyes that were cast down on the ground. He guessed she must have been thinking too. He had not talked to her ever since they left the slaves' market and found it difficult and inappropriate to remain silent anymore. A small sigh escaped his lips as the soothing sight of Mediterranean Sea came to their view. It was odd that despite of all problems that he'd gone through, he hardly felt any regrets.

"Why were you looking at me?" He decided to speak with her for a while, maybe to get some information about her.

"Ha?" She raised her head.

"Why were you looking at me?" he asked again.

"Coz you didn't look like others!"

"What do you mean?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

Cagalli fell silent for a moment absorbing his low and gentle voice. It had been a long time since someone talked to her like normal person. Sudden heaviness grasped her heart at the memory of another man, being as gentle and patient with her fierce and aggressive demeanor as him. Her brother. Tears began to gather in her eyes. She missed him a lot.

'Kira'

"I noticed you cannot belong to this region." Her voice shook as she tried to gulp the big lump in her throat.

Athrun instantly caught the sudden change and paused to face her. Cagalli jump back bewildered as if she was burnt and tried her best to avoid crashing against him. Her eyes shot up quizzically. He was staring down at her with inquiring look in his eyes, studying her carefully. She blushed at his lingering gaze on her face and lowered her eyes to the ground. She never felt comfortable being watching closely by someone.

"Did I hurt you?" He broke.

"What?" Cagalli asked and bit her lips instantly, "Pardon me?" She corrected.

Athrun looked inattentive to it; he was mostly concerned "did I hurt you? When I hit you…you are all right, I forgot to ask if you were… "

"Eh! I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it I'm pretty much use to it."

"What?!" His eyes narrowed strangely.

"No! Nothing…I meant I'm fine!" Cagalli began shaking her hand in objection and blushed. He _was_ concerned after all.

Athrun stared at her for few seconds suspiciously as though he could not believe her. She clasped her hands on her back, bent her head, and stood obediently like a little child before him.

"I'm fine!" She murmured again.

Despite of her lowered lashes Athrun thought he could still see the gold light casting out through those curved lashes, making him wonder if the sun had rendered two pieces of her to the girl. He raised his head briefly and stared at the setting sun behind her. The silver ripples of water glittered against the gold sun and red and purple sky. It was as if everything in this picture was meaningfully matched together, the strange blond girl with those mesmerizing eyes, the gold sun and the redness of the sky. It was fire, it was energy, and it was life, which he could feel. It sprang through his veins and awakened his hidden desires and dreams. The innocent adventures that he seek before and shattered by reality of war. Life was not the game that he had thought would be.

Not a long time ago, his life had been monotone and secured, surrounded by everything beautiful that everyone wished to have, everyone except him. He was young, wealthy, and well known; he was Zala's undeniable heir and prodigious future senate in the royal court. Nevertheless, before any of that happen he decided to leave, joining the troops to explore the world beyond his homeland to quench his thirst of adventure. He thought and believed to be messenger of peace but due time found himself its destroyer. He watched silently in disbelief as his soldiers, their soldiers, attacked cities and lands, spilled blood, raped women and destroyed lives. Then he began look deeper and question himself; what was there before they attacked? Lives, cities, families that he also owned. Which one was guiltier, enemy or them? Who was right?

When he lost his troop on last battle, he knew he did not remorse or regrets anything, even if his own life was going to be taken. His past months had been spent in solitude of a quiet house, not that he feared to leave or wanted it but mostly he wished to stay longer away from home and ponder about his life. He knew his mother was eagerly waiting for his return so did his father; each carried his/her own hopes for him. His mother wanted a suitable wife and his father to become a powerful politician. He still needed time.

Then he saw her in corner of the market, struggling in dust and fighting for her right, although she had none. Those fierce eyes upset his little peace and shook him all over again, it was like a twisting tide that surged from beneath the ocean and disturbed its tranquil surface. Her world was as restless and confused as his, the reason that made him involuntarily involve himself and save her out of trouble. Now he understood that it wasn't only for her sake but also for his own. He could see some answers in her; he could see his past in her. The only difference was that he had halted in despair and she was continuing this endless battle. He unconsciously sought his unanswered questions in her.

Cagalli swallowed and gathered all the courage inside to fight his piercing gaze. As much as he seemed strict, she had also learned that he was a reasonable man, so she was not worry to speak her heart to him. "You look like people from west. Are you really coming from there?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"I am!" the words lipped out his mouth easily. Giving up such information could mean their death but he could not understand why he trusted her.

"So, you're not going to stay here for long…I mean this place is very dangerous for people like you, you will have to leave…" She forgot how to speak coherently, different thought flow in her head simultaneously at the discovery.

"Yes, I am here for some business and will be leaving as soon as I'm finished." Athrun confirmed her statement.

"So," Cagalli's voice raised a bit, "…"

"So what?" His took the opportunity to study her face while she stared away.

The cool soothing Mediterranean breeze brushed through the golden tresses that surrounded her round face and moved them away to give him better view of her expression. Her face was soft but serious; there was nothing especial about her. He had seen many other women far superior than her before, but it was strange that none had such effect on him the way she did. He knew he could just stand there for hours, stare, and study those eyes, if she was a stranger or maybe, one of those angelic statuses that stood along the hallways of his house. Nevertheless, the reality of her being a human and far worse, his slave, made him shake off the thought. He was annoyed like a little boy whose whishes had not been granted by his parents.

"So, I'm going to be sold again, aren't I?" Her voice was remorseful, sneaking into his mind.

"Well, that depends on your performance! I cannot decide yet but in the meantime, I suggest you to be polite and obedient. That _might_ change things." He neither could decide nor promise anything. All he could wish was that in the end, he would not regret or feel bad about today's incident.

Cagalli nodded making a small smile touch her master's lips, "Let's go now, we'll be late for the supper."

He began to walk again but this time his paces were considerably slower and gentler, "Don't walk behind, come, and stand beside me." He ordered finally.

Cagalli looked up at him surprised and took few quicker steps to reach him. They were shoulder to shoulder now and Athrun mentally smiled at her shorter form beside him. He felt better now despite of odd looks they received from people in the street. He did not care. He never did.

* * *

It was already dark when they arrived at old two-story mansion and temporary residence of Athrun Zala. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful, located away from busy streets of town and surrounded by large orange orchards. The smell of young sweet oranges and clean air was intoxicating. (**A/N: **I hope you have visited an orange orchard, their scent is truly, as I described, maybe far better! Also, as far as I know, Lebanon is very famous for her delicious oranges although I am not sure if it existed during that time.) Cagalli's subtle eyes caught small white Jasmines here and there between the bushes and small happy exclaim escaped her lips. She loved flowers and her heart began to beat faster enthusiastically. She could not wait until daylight to see her surrounding, maybe it worth serving her new master even if it was for a short time. The sound of their footsteps on stony track mixed with pleasant chirping song of crickets.

She silently stood and watched as her master raised his delicate white hands and pushed an old heavy wooden door open.

"Come inside." He asked her to follow him.

"Ah!" Cagallis' sudden cheerful exclaim this time caught Athrun's attention. A small smile formed on his lips, he was beginning to like her reckless and carefree reactions.

"This is so beautiful." Cagalli ran toward few orange trees in courtyard, raising her nose to their delicious scent, "Ahhhhhhhhh…." She looked like a little girl to him.

Athrun stared away from the blond girl and looked around to find his friend standing on a corner. His back was facing them and his heated conversation with the certain girl had left him unbeknown to their presence. The brown-haired girl, nevertheless, saw them and smiled, moving away from her blond companion toward the new comers.

"Welcome back Athrun-san!" (**A/N: **I don't know why I used this term but it fit the mood.) Her smile was sweet and warm.

Athrun nodded his head in reply, "I hope we're not late! I'm really sorry that it took long."

He was always courteous with this girl, not because she was the Lady of the house but most importantly, she did attract his admiration and respect. Moreover, he had begun to accept this girl as his friend's undeniable companion.

Mirriallia's eyes shone strangely at the sight of another girl near orange trees. Their eyes locked for a second, Athrun, standing in between, could sense the silent feminine message that was exchanged between the two and decide to ignore it. What could possibly two strange woman share after all!

Mirriallia looked back at him wearing the same smile, "The dinner is ready. We were waiting for you so we decide to wait longer."

"Yeah! I was about to come after you." The blond boy lastly decided to approach them from the shadows, wearing a big grin on his face, "I see we have a guest for tonight."

"Aa…Not exactly…" Athrun prepared himself to explain.

"I thought you went to buy horses not girl hunting!" He caught him off, directly went to Cagalli, and ignored his friend.

Cagalli froze and stared at Athrun in disbelief. Her arms loosed from around the few oranges that she had picked from nearest branches. The orange balls rolled around her delicate bare feet and rest on green carpeting of the ground. Athrun felt like he would melt into the ground. The girls' eyes tossed between him and his friend as if trying to understand what he was saying.

"Dearka!" Mirriallia objected embarrassed.

"What? Was it any way else? He _was_ supposed to buy horses! Anyways that's fine with me if you chose to have girl!" He stared at Athrun honestly.

"I can't believe this!" Mirriallia being embarrassed covered her face with right hand.

"Come on Milly," Dearka approached and tapped her shoulder friendly, "That was a fact but I'm glad that he decided to use his money on something more useful! At least he has a girl now!"

"I am not his girl!" Cagalli spoke suddenly, clenching her fists on both sides, "He's my master!'

"Athrun!" Mirriallia looked at him shocked, "She's…"

"Why? What's so strange in having a slave?" Cagalli frowned.

"…" Athrun's face was deeply dark with different comments that was exchanged.

Dearka could see outline of his jaw being pressed upon each other every few seconds and he was sure something was badly stepping on his friend's nerves. His amused eyes moved hastily between him and the blond girl, trying to read between the lines. He was sure Athrun could not be feeling guilty about it; of course, there was no crime in having a slave neither taking her for his lover. What interested him more was the way he looked at the girl. It was defiant and protecting. He had seen the same looks a long time ago on their earlier days or training, when he still believed in all nonsense that was given to them. There was slight difference though; this one was more lightened and open. His intentions were clear but Dearka decided to fool around a bit and enjoy teasing his friend for a while.

"You're his first!" Dearka said as-matter-of-factly when his Athrun didn't reply.

"What? First what?" Cagalli's eyes were growing wider.

"Dearka!" Mirriallia warned.

"I mean his first slave!" Dearka grinned sheepishly.

Mirriallia sighed and looked at Cagalli, "Please don't pay attention to him, he sometimes just talks too much nonsense to worth wasting you time!"

Dearka laughed and hold her closer to his chest, planting a soft kiss on her hair.

"Well…I don't know what's gotten into you Athrun," Dearka released Mirriallia and stood away, "But at least you could have given me a hint you needed a girl, there are plenty of them around…" Dearka shrugged, "But she's pretty you know, more than dozen other of them in this neighborhood and she's blond! Blond girls are rare in this region!" His grinned and stared back at Cagalli, "I'm glad that you finally decided to get out you boring bachelor life style!"

"Shut up Dearka!" Athrun barked and went to the astonished blond girl. He absently bent and picked up the nearest orange and place in her right hand, his apologetic and embarrassed smile made her cheeks burn in an unbeknown feeling. What was that boy talking?

"Mirriallia, could you please take care of everything? I am very sorry to be bothersome lately…"

"You're no bother at all, Athrun-San." Mirriallia nodded her head and went to Cagalli, "Please come with me."

"Eh, but?" Cagalli was beginning to feel extremely nervous about everything. Her feet pinned hardly to the ground and her worried gold eyes look for a safety. Who were these people?

"Cagalli…" Athrun called her name for the first time, "its ok…please just follow her."

"Cagalli?" Dearka exclaimed cheerfully, "So you've got a name! It's cute!" His devilish eyes paused on his friend, "And your new master seems to call it so…"

Athrun turned abruptly and shot a warning glare at him, "Quite!"

"Fine!" Dearka shrugged indifferently and watched the two girls pass by and climb the stairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot Athrun approached him and grabbed his collar, "Next time Dearka, watch what you're saying or I won't hesitate to flatten your nose!"

"O really!" Dearka managed to chuckle against his friends threatening glare, "Honestly Athrun confess that she's more that a slave. At least that's what she looks to me."

"I don't know what are you trying to get at and really don't want to hear about it again. Just clean up your dirty mind for once and leave me in peace!" He released his friends' collar and walked to gloomy light of torch near the porch.

"Tell me what happened? This is not like you! I hope you haven't spent all your money on her. As I said, it's ok, I really don't care if you get a girl for yourself. You really need one and I was seriously getting worry about it!"

Athrun tossed a small bag of coins to him and shook his head disappointingly, "Just as Mirriallia said, you talk too much! I didn't pay for her much, it was a dare, and I won her for cheaper prize."

"The girl seems to have made you a bit mortal Athrun! I still can't believe you got her or even bet, you're such a lucky guy!"

"I…I…" Athrun paused and stared blankly into the air.

Dearka took few steps closer and stood before him, "What is it?"

"Tell me something…"

"What"

"How did you know that she's a girl?"

Dearka merely stare at him for a moment as if he was speaking in another language, "What do you mean?"

"I know this sound wired but how did you realize that she's a girl?"

"You mean, you though that you were buying a boy and she turned out to be a girl?" Dearka chuckled first and then burst into laughter, "You're kidding me!"

"That's not funny Dearka!" Athrun frowned.

"Well, it _is _really funny, Athrun…"

"Just answer my question, I'm really hungry and don't bother to leave you here laughing all night."

"Aaa…" Dearka tried to stop laughing and raised his five fingers to count the facts, "Firstly, her skin is too smooth to belong to a boy. Yeah…yeah! It has wounds, scratches marks but that's pretty common among bond girls. Secondly, her legs are girlish, well shaped, and delicate to again belong to a boy; they're long and gorgeous!" He added his opinion in the end and cautiously eyed him for a second and continued, "And thirdly she has…she has…"

"She had what?"

"Breasts! O, come on Athrun! Are you blind? Open your eyes, they're right there! Well actually I think they're also …"

"Her cloths didn't reveal anything." Athrun caught him off immediately.

"Well you're a boy Athrun and boys can see, with or without it!" Dearka scolded and shook his head, "You are disappointing me!"

"Because I'm not pervert like you!" Athrun began to walk away inside the house.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed go and check again. You sure gonna see them."

Athrun began to climb the stairs tiredly.

"Athrun?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think she had underclothes, I guess that was all she got to wear. Better ask Mirriallia to lend her some!"

Athrun froze on his track, his cheeks burning at his friend subtle recognition and declaration. However the first embarrassment quickly replace by anger. He began to walk again faster to his room; many things in fact, had made him angry today, from beating the girl unknowingly to unraveling knowledge of his friend about her sexuality. Dearka was right, was he blind? How could he not see all those obvious signs? Maybe if he hadn't gotten too carried away by his proud ego he would have noticed it on first place. He'd become too distracted by his own skillfulness, pride, and righteous nature that left simple but critical facts unnoticed. The girl herself was an enigma to him turning into object of his distraction. He had always been a caring person but well-being and protection of no one had felt so important to him like hers, and he couldn't understand why. He knew she was attractive to some degree, that'd been approved by his friend, but he couldn't claim he was attracted to her that romantically. The girl had simply and easily, impressed him a lot, and that was what that made him more worried.

No girl could earn such points from Athrun Zala. He was too meticulous when it came to choosing a woman, the reason that made him remain single until now. Dearka always complained how hard it is for him to indulge himself on a woman while he was not. In fact, all thorough years that he had known Athrun Zala, he never knew his taste of woman, and seeing Cagalli for the first time caught him entirely off guard. The blond girl was attractive for sure but had no chance against all other girls back home. They had their share of beauty and wealth and belonged to well-known and famous families. A very good match indeed for Zala's heir. Dearka knew few of them but still stood for his friend. And later on decide to join him in military.

Much to his luck, although he never expected to happen that soon, he found Mirriallia. He had never crossed any other woman on his mind ever since. He was in love and he openly revealed it to his friend and later on to Mirriallia. She was going to be with him when they returned home and for sure, he would immediately take her for his bride to make sure she will not runaway! But Cagalli…She could play role of Athrun's lover for a while but there wouldn't be any way for his friend to take her for his bride. The fact was bitter, even to Dearka who found the blond a good company and interesting person. In the end, the choice was still upon his friend, if he decided to keep her, having a wife or not would not change anything. She would remain his best friend's lover but only _if she_ was be able to win his heart.

* * *

Once they finished the supper in dinning room and Dearka was busy chit chatting with other staff, Athrun slipped out of room quietly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The staffs' room was located near kitchen and washing room underground, where the main daily chore was organized and done. He was familiar with corners of the house and found his destination without any difficulty. The narrow corridor was enlightened by candlelight and doors were left open to ease the staffs' communication inside the rooms. Few staffs were having dinner inside the rooms and exchange puzzled looks as he passed by and peeked inside.

"Athrun-San!"

Athrun swift on his heels and found Mirriallia getting out of kitchen with tray of fruits and drinks in her hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah…I was looking for Cagalli!" He brushed the hair on nape of his neck uneasily, "I need to talk to her about my daily routines."

"I gave her the room next to me; it belonged to my pervious maid. There was no space here and beside I really liked your," She paused, searching for a proper term to call her.

"It's ok" Athrun smiled, "She's my maid."

"I hope you're not bothered if she's residing there. If you want I can ask…"

"No not at all. Thank you." Athrun spoke quickly.

Mirriallia shook her head in response and watched him climb the stairs. Maybe Dearka was right about him. That girl was special to Athrun whether he knew it or not.

Bending his index finger, Athrun quietly knocked on the door and waited for a response. There was no answer and he tried few more times in firmer strokes. Finally, he gently pushed the door open and looked inside hesitantly, "is anyone there?" he heard his own voice in the silent room.

His eyes abruptly cast down at the petite figure sleeping on bundle of blankets and sheets. Athrun frowned, eying the untouched tray of food that rest beside her on the floor. She had fallen asleep before her dinner was prepared and he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake her up or let her sleep. He knew she was tired so he decided the latter and looked down at her once again.

She'd rolled sideward, her right hand resting next to her face that was covered with short gold tresses. Her eyes were closed but he thought he could still see those gold irises through her folded curl of her lashes. He could hear her rhythmical breathing surging out through her half open lips, mingling with silent breeze that danced inside the room and fluttered the white curtains. Her slim waist and graceful curves of her body that had gone unnoticed to him was now open before his eyes. She was wearing the same cloths, but the material lay flatly on her body now and framed what was covered from many eyes in daylight. Dearka, with one look, had told him that she had long gorgeous legs and he could see the obvious signs now. The scratches and marks only extended upper than her knees but her thighs were perfectly flawless and soft. They clasped close in maiden like pose and covered her inner thighs and regions. The material had slipped up a bit …

He immediately looked away; he could feel his breathing shallow. He didn't need signs to know she was untouched, her physical appearance revealed it all and the thought unconsciously draw back things that he hardly wished to think. His head felt heavy with flow of blood surging inside his skull and surfaced on his cheeks. The green emeralds now smoldered in temptation and bathed the girls' body all over again.

'Oh come on Athrun! Are you blind? Open your eyes they are right there! Well actually, I think they are also … if you had not noticed go and check again. You sure gonna see them' Dearkas' voice echoed back in his head.

His eyes despite of his reluctance lingered up heavily from her flat stomach to her chest, he could feel his cheeks burning now. The round soft mounds with their taut tip stood gracefully upon her chest.

She was beautiful.

Everything about her was so natural and earthy. She was tangible even only with eyes. He couldn't breath in air! He didn't have to see more to know they're perfect like any other girl. He didn't need to see know more or things would slip out of his hand uncontrollably. He'd never felt and been like this before or thought in his wildest dreams that a girl would have such effect on him. Never though that someday, he would feel like his all other friends. To yearn and desire a woman like any other man did.

He couldn't and hated to deny his desire for this girl.

He clenched his teeth, bend his head and take few deep breaths, but something unexpected caught him by surprise. His eyes shone strangely at the round object that was resting on her left hand. She was still holding it when she fell asleep, but he didn't know why it made him feel so happy. The orange orb blinked with its bright color through those delicate white fingers, summoning him to brush his fingers through hers and breathe her. He lost the count of time that he stayed in her room and watched her sleeping. The crime and guilt had never tasted good like those moments. He was in dangerous trouble and he find it too sweet and seducing to forget it.

When he returned to dinning room, Mirriallia and Dearka were pilling apples and oranges together; the scent of fruit filled the air and brought him back to his senses.

"So, did you talk to her?" Mirriallia asked, eying the round apple on her palm. Her delicate hand began to scroll the glittering blade of knife and cut a thin layer of skin into long curled red ribbon.

"No! She was already asleep, I already send someone to clean up the tray. She hadn't touched her food."

Mirriallia stopped and raised her eyes worriedly, "She didn't? Maybe she was too tired to eat."

"That's what I though." Athrun said and came to sit on the fluffy pillows on the floor across the couple, "May I ask you to have someone attend her wounds and scratched?"

"The scratches? I cleaned them for her before she rest but I will ask someone to get herbs from market tomorrow." Mirriallia's warm voice promised.

"Thank you."

"You seem worry about her Athrun!" Dearka chuckled and swallowed two pieces of oranges, "This taste good! Have some Athrun, were not gonna eat such wonderful oranges anymore."

He bent over and handed a pilled orange to him. Athrun stared at it for a moment, remembering another one that was held by the other girl. He smiled and ate it, swallowing its sweet nectar down his throat. It was true; they were not going to taste oranges like this anymore.

TBC…

Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you very much again, for all your lovely and supporting reviews. It means a lot to me. I also apologize, again, for another delay in posting the new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please do not forget to review. Please note again that statements enclosed within _single _quotation marks are indicating the characters thoughts. The event on this part happens two weeks after Cagalli's arrival. Athrun, Dearka, Cagalli, and Mirriallia have started their journey toward west coast by land.

* * *

**"Slave to your Heart"**

**Chapter 3**

**by: ealpha-scorpio**

* * *

Once again, for another hundred time, Athrun stared up at the cloudless sky, gold beams of sun cast over the barren horizon and dried lands before them. Waves and waves of crystal mirage danced distances away and blurred the caravan's view. The blazing sphere was hiding once again behind unreachable mountain ranges in west, signaling end of another long day. The sky was red as blood but not as sinful and horrifying as what he had seen in past. It was the most beautiful and glamorous redness that he had seen. He could discern the first evening star, appearing through layers of radiant rainbow of colors that he could not count nor name; Venus. He smiled at the memory of her marble statue at home. 

He turned his head and looked down at growling Camels. They were randomly scattered here and there, taking rest after long hours of constant walking under scorching sun. A small smile crept across his face at their warm gentle eyes, making him wonder what they thought of all the madness that went around them. Their owners were already down on ground having their quick meal in hurried speed. The caravan's chief had announced that they were going to spend the night in the nearest stronghold located three hours away. It was extremely dangerous to keep the travelers outside walled area at Night. Many soldiers still passed the desert under disguise of darkness and help of night's coolness; they were always ready to start a massacre especially when it came to few unarmed travelers. The thought send shivers down his spine.

He stiffened at the uncomfortable pain on his back but refused to move. Tilting his head, he carefully eyed the blond girl who was still sleeping soundly behind him. How could he defend her if they attacked? He questioned himself.

Her right cheek was resting on his back with her arms encircling tightly around his torso. He smiled, recalling her reaction earlier that they day when he told her they were going to travel with Camels! Her beautiful eyes were wide in disbelief maybe with a bit of hidden fear. He chuckled and released the Camels bridles, carefully brushing his fingers over her entangled fingers on his waist. It was hard not to turn and embrace her in his arms but harder to not take advantage of the situation and kiss her on her half open lips.

"Athrun!" He looked down a little bewildered and found his blond friend standing beneath them and offering up a piece of bread. "You have to eat something." He smiled.

He carefully bent down and took it from him with grateful smile, "Thank you!"

"Hasn't she woken up yet?" Dearka eyed the girl behind him in dim light of nearest bonfire.

Athrun shook his head and took a bit of the old bread. It was hard and dried already but it was better than nothing, "No! It must've been really exhausting for her."

"I guess it's better to let her ride with Miriallia after she woke up, you can ride easier."

"I didn't expect her to be afraid of Camels!" He chewed the hard bread patiently, "I will not urge her to stay away if she doesn't feel so! You should have seen how she was holding on to me all through the way…"

"I saw!" Dearka interrupted and grinned, "And I guess you really enjoyed it!"

Athrun frowned and stared away, "Don't start this again! There is nothing enjoyable when she is clenching on to you like a scared child. "

Dearka shrugged and turned to leave, "Fine! Just seize the opportunity to get her into you!"

Athrun sighed and shook his head in disbelief. It was hard…really hard for someone like him, to be so attracted to someone and not be able to express his affection. Athrun Zala in past never had problems with revealing his true feelings to someone. He peeked at Dearka and Mirriallia a bit enviously. Deep down he wished he could share the same intimate and meaningful smiles and looks; they shared with each other, with the certain blond. He felt pathetic! It was the first time that he felt this way toward his best friend, but he was angry with him, for possessing all the luck in his romantic life while he was sitting there so helplessly.

This girl…This amber-eyed girl, _the Gold girl_, as he called her secretly, the object of his affection and all his problems…

She was giving him _really_ a hard time!

He turned and checked on her once again fully aware at how inappropriate it was to keep his servant this close to him, this intimate and this long. Thankfully no one suspected anything about her and he did not mention anything either. She was different, very different from any other woman he had encountered before. He wanted to take his time with her, to know her better and maybe give her what he wished to share with a woman. In his life, he had never yearned a woman's body and soul the way he did in last two weeks. 'God!' he begged inwardly and stared up at the star full sky.

She shifted a bit and snuggled closer, rubbing her soft cheek on his back. He held his breath for a second, waiting anxiously for any sound that indicate her awaking but nothing came. His heart was beating fast in its cage and he wondered if she felt how it throbbed beneath her hands. Her breasts were squeezing and pressing temptingly on his back igniting an uncontrollable heat in his groin. He gritted his teeth and deliberately jerked a bit to awaken her. 'Enough of this!' he thought angrily fighting desperately to stop her from controlling his sanity. Cagalli yawned innocently and slowly removed her face away from his warm body, making him instantly miss the contact and regret his decision.

"Where are we?" She asked barely audible and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"We're having a short stop to have a small meal." Athrun replied with cold thick voice.

Cagalli blinked few times at his distant reaction, "I…I was asleep all the time! You didn't eat your meal!" She blushed shyly, "I…I am really sorry… could you wait for a while? I will prepare your meal."

She struggled without waiting for his reply and slide down the Camel's side revealing a small portion of her soft thigh in process. Her small bare feet began running as soon as they made contact with the ground, leaving the frowning master behind. She wasn't aware of the dark predatory look behind her master's cold and stoic mask. He sure was hungry, hungrier than any other time. He was hungry for her.

She approached the young couple who were sitting near the fire and chatting idly, "Hey!" She smiled warmly.

"You're wake!" Mirriallia beamed happily, "I was beginning to get worry for you."

Cagalli stretched her arms and chuckled, "I'm fine! Not to worry!" She cheered, "I have to prepare the master's meal now…I hope we take a bit longer to allow him eat his food." Her bright wide eyes roamed around the small crowd. She was always full of energy.

Dearka smiled, "There's some food left here," He hinted at the small pot on the stony bonfire, "You don't have to make anything that will be enough for him. He's not the glutton type!" He said with a grin and eyed the obese Arab man who was still eating near the next bonfire.

Cagalli nodded and kneeled to pour some of the thick stew in an earthen bowl, "Thank you!"

Dearka silently watched the petite girl rise to her feet and walk back to the overshadowed figure of her master, "How do you think she feels?"

"Hm?"

"No…Nothing!" Dearka shook his head, "Never mind."

Mirriallia snuggled closer and held on his right arm, "I think she's doing fine! Athrun's very kind to her and seems to be content…and she…she on the other hand doesn't seem to be unsatisfied either." She frowned then and moved away.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Athrun would sell her away after you reach Cyprus?"

"Why? What makes you think like that?" Dearka blinked few times surprised, "I don't think so… errmm, I guess…Athrun seems to have become a bit attached to her recently." He grinned sheepishly.

"Attached?" Mirriallia frowned, "What do you mean? Does he want to…?"

Dearka nodded his head to her unfinished question, "I think he might want her a bit more than a servant," He shrugged, "a lover maybe."

"What?" Mirriallia stood up suddenly.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned?" Dearka eyed her suspiciously.

"I…I…I don't mean anything! It's just that I am really shocked!"

"Are you sure? It makes me feel a bit jealous of her; everyone suddenly seems to care for her _a lot_! " He chuckled.

Mirrialllia's face turned red with anger, "How can you say such a thing? I am just concerned about her that's all. What if she doesn't want it?!"

"How do you know she doesn't?" Dearka smiled.

Mirriallia stared at him and shook her head, "I don't know!"

"She can take care of that, don't you think?" Dearka rose to his feet pulling her into a surprising tight embrace, "I know you're keeping something from me! But that's ok!" He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek, "Feel free anytime, if you decided, to disclose it with me. Maybe I can help. No! I _want_ to help!"

* * *

"Master!" Cagalli's spoke with soft tone and offered up the warm bowl. 

Athrun looked down, only able to see was her blond hair

and dim glow of her eyes. Her slim figure was bathing in approaching darkness of the desert.

"Thank you!" He received the bowl, sipping lightly at it, "Get on! I will finish this on our way, we're about to move"

His eyes roamed around the caravan and the travelers who began to gather their belongings. The chief's cry echoed in the area, his thick voice calling for every single member to get ready.

"I…I…think…It's better for me to ride with Miss Mirriallia this time. I don't want to make your space uncomfortable sir." She said, taking few step back gluing her eyes down to her toes.

He loved her bold innocence!

Athrun took a deep breath, holding the bowl a bit tighter in his hand, "You're not making anything uncomfortable, Cagalli!" He said in hiddenness of darkness.

"…" Cagalli's heart skipped a bit but remained her eyes glued on the ground to hide the flickers of excitement in her eyes. 'What's gotten into you Cagalli?' she scolded herself inwardly.

"Get on I said!" He ordered firmly without looking at her, "I don't want you to bother Miss Mirriallia and my friend either!"

That was a good excuse, wasn't it? He wondered for a moment, feeling a bit impatient as she remained standing there. 'What is she waiting for?' He thought.

Cagalli nodded finally and approached to grasp on the thick tall saddle. He silently released his caged breath. 'Good!' The animal moved restlessly at the additional weigh. She stepped back a little afraid eying the animal uncertainly. Athrun felt like laughing. 'She's still scared!'

"Why can you ease a bit?" She growled under her breath and glared at the animal. She knew that her master had taken interest on this long-necked animal so she didn't dare do anything to offend his newly annoying company! The animal whined in reply, as though it understood her and began to rise to its knees arrogantly.

"What the hell?" Cagalli uttered in disbelief, "You stupid Camel!" She could hold back no more.

With one swift motion, Athrun bend down and encircled his left arm around her waist pulling her all the way up as the animal raised into air. Cagalli gasped and gazed at his face, fearing that her reaction had offended him, but to her surprise, he sat her gently before him, "You're really clumsy when it comes to Camels!" Athrun commented and continued eating.

Cagalli bit her bottom lip and frowned, "That's because I haven't ever ride them!" She shot back in very thick voice.

Athrun raised his brow and chuckled, "Then this is the best time to learn it!"

"What?" Cagalli turned her head with wide eyes, "You cannot possibly…"

"You're forgetting your position Cagalli! I'm your master here and _give _orders. Now get the bridles and be gentle with my animal! I have to finish my food!"

He heard her mumble something but chose to ignore it. He had a lot of time to punish and tease her for her uncontrolled bold acts.

"What should I do?..." Cagalli's eyes grew wider as other Camels began to pace ahead, "What should I do?" She was panicking helplessly.

"Hey! What's up with you two? Why aren't you moving?" Dearka cried as his Camel rose into air.

Hiding his mischievous glazing emerald eyes behind the bowl, he chuckled and devoured the remaining food down his throat. He threw away the bowl quickly, grabbed the bridle with his right hand and cried out of his lung, "HAAAAAA…"

He felt Cagalli squint and loose her grip, her delicate hands fell limply before her as the animal began to run along the caravan's track. 'Is she still scared?' Athrun wondered. The cool breeze was fluttering the short gold strands around her face tempting him to brush his fingers and cast them away.

"Look up Cagalli!" He said. Maybe he could distract her after all.

He watched her tilt her head and stare up the sky like a little child. The beautiful smile that he had been longing to see all day began to creep across her lips, a small cry escaped her lips in excitement.

"You like it, don't you?" Athrun's gentle voice called out to her. His sharp eyes glittered triumphally when they reached the caravan. He eased the bridle to make the animal walk in much slower and steadier speed.

Cagalli shook her head in reply and continued looking up at the sky, "I cannot count them…" She whispered. She raised her hand as if she was in dream trying to grasp the glittering dots above them. They seem so near and so far away.

It was like heaven's sky, adorned with millions of stars and colors of the skies above them (A/N: Have you seen the desert night sky?) The white path of Milky Way stretched across the dark sky up to eternity, making her wish that she had wings to fly away and tore all the boundaries of this world free. 'You're a free spirit Cagalli!' the soft voice of her brother echoed in her head. 'Kira!' she felt tears flood her eyes. She remained that way until her neck began to hurt but even then, she was reluctant to look down at earthy creature on the ground. It was only then that she remembered Athrun. Turning around she quickly looked back at her master, he was sitting quietly and observing the outline of dry bushes passing by. He was the other person beside Kira that she wished to share this blissful feeling with. 'Why?'

"You are worried, aren't you, master?" She somehow felt it.

Athrun turned to look at her, "I am!" he spoke softly, "I do not like to be blind and vulnerable in dark like this. We might cross path with enemy… I'm not enough armed to defend us if they attack."

"We are close to stronghold now…You don't need to worry much." She tried to sound hopeful although inwardly she was feeling the same. She was scared.

'Us?' She thought, noticing how she was protectively enclosed within his arms. Was she imagining it? She scolded herself for fancying about some distant ideas. He _had_ to be worry! It was his money and property involved and sadly, she was included among them! She _was_ his property and no matter how caring and gentle he was, she could not allow herself to expect anything more. And all the sudden, she wished he saw her more than a bond girl. Their first encounter flashed back before her desperate and troubled eyes. She was sure he had mistaken her for a boy, just as any anyone else did, and her heart ached at the memory.

People's opinion about her gender had never mattered in past the way it did today. She had grown up strong despite of all restrictions and rules that governed her father's house. No men, except Kira, had been able to control and mould her; not even her father, until that fateful day when she saw him on that dusty corner of the market. She had long stopped denying that she was not attracted to this man. In solitude of her room, she had prayed many nights for it to be brief and impermanent, but as day tear apart the darkness of sky she found herself more and more desperate and greedy of every single look and touch he directed her. She felt like crying, for becoming this miserably defeated by hands of love.

She had never loved anyone, not so blindly and foolishly like this! Gods (A/N: Gods is used plural here.) knew how she enjoyed its bittersweet taste, even when it hurt. 'Who are you?' She had asked inwardly several times while watching her master attending his errands and oblivious to her heated gaze. 'Why you?' she asked him silently with eyes. Her mind flew back at breezy and green hills of her homeland, where she spent the whole day running around like a wild deer, climbing the rocks and watching the ocean's sunset. She hardly missed her easy and fancy life now, now that this stranger stepped into her life and occupied her heart and mind.

'Why?' she squeezed her eyes shot briefly 'Why you?' She asked the same question again. It was odd to be so close to him and not touch an inch of his body. Her body strangely drew to him by its own accord making her double her effort to sit straighter and fight the temptation. Leaning back meant leaning on him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. What would he think? What would happen if she lost control? She was not even allowed to sit there in first place. She didn't want to lose him more than this. Not that she had him in first place, but she knew she wouldn't bear his distant behavior toward her. That had become her weakness.

'You're his salve! Not the Princess Cagalli!' She spitted inwardly, somehow wishing that he knew who she was. Maybe, just maybe he would look at her in a different way.

"I don't think it would be comfortable for you to sit like that. We still have another hour or two to go like this…." Athrun said noticing her sudden move.

He was aware that she had inched away from him.

"I'm fine!" She answered hurriedly and stared ahead.

Athrun chuckled and remained silent 'Fine! Soon or later you're going to suffer a horrible back ache!'

Another thirty minutes passed completely in silence and filled with sound of chatters and growl of Camels from around. Athrun eyed Cagalli quizzically when her head fell forward slumply, inwardly he was glad to see the stiffness of her body released.

"Cagalli?" He called quietly.

"…"

Athrun frowned and leaned forward. It was fine to see her ease but far too dangerous to allow her ride a Camel that recklessly.

"Sit straighter or you'll fall down! I don't want you to break few of your bones." Athrun's voice thickened in alarm. Hearing no reply from her, he placed his hand carefully on her right shoulder and to his surprise she fell back into his arms. "Cagalli!"

She was sleeping again! He smiled caressing few of her strands away from her face, "Sleeping again?" He tightened the circle of his arms around her and hold her more closely, 'Maybe it's better for you to sleep! You never let me hold you while you're awake!' He bent absently to his own surprise and touched his lips to her neck. He wasn't aware of the increasing fire inside him until he found himself clutching on to material of her tunic on her right thigh. He had bunched it up to access her skin. 'God!' He gritted his teeth wishing he could bite into her flesh. His fingers draw invisible and untouched strokes across her soft skin and flesh. She flinched but was still heavily asleep.

"Cagalli!" His voice was hoarse and filled with desperation.

"I can see it! There it is!" A distant voice broke over all sounds. Everyone fell silent as the young assistant of caravan's chief pointed at a distant glow in middle of desert.

The chief turned to all others who were riding in behind, "Move faster!" He waved into air.

"Go ahead and tell them to open the gates, tell them you're coming from Omar!" He handed him a stamp embossed with a floral sign, "Ask for the chief commander and present this to him."

The young boy nodded his head and drew his camel in erratic speed toward the stronghold leaving a long thick cloud of sands behind.

"How long it will take to reach there?" Dearka asked riding his Camel beside the chief.

"Not long, we're close. I'm glad we made it safely here!"

Dearka eyed him surprised, "You didn't think we'll make it?"

"It's risky to travel now and a relief we haven't lost any men along way. We usually lose one or two!" The middle-aged man stared at him with his keen eyes, "I wasn't worried about you and your friend though!"

Dearka did not reply and quietly watched him laugh to his silent response, "I know the look of a warrior boy! You might not say anything but your action speaks it loudly!"

"I hope you haven't revealed anything sir or I won't hesitate to slaughter you and your men!" Athrun's threatening voice broke from behind.

Both men turn to look at him. The Chief laughed again and waited shortly for others to gain a distance, "No! Of course not! You seem harmless, lad!"

He eyed the blond girl lying in Athrun's arms and smiled, "I'm sure you didn't want to endanger her life and let her see you slaughter man like a hungry lion. She would turn you down and fail all your attempts in attracting her!" He added the last sentence a bit amused.

'Is it that obvious?' Athrun thought angrily, "Mind your business old man!"

"Harsh ha?" The chief turned to Dearka.

Dearka shrugged and began to increase his speed, "Pigheaded as ever! He sure needs a woman to make him more humble, hopefully she'll do it!"

Athrun heard their hoarse laughter and waited briefly for the two chattering man to pace ahead. Bending down his head, he breathed deeply and gazed at the blond girl, "Cagalli!"

She didn't respond and shifted away in his arms. He smiled stealing the moment to kiss her hair. "Cagalli! Wake up! We're almost here!"

The girl growled in protest and turned to his direction again, "Let me sleep!" She mumbled in her sleep, "Tell Kira I will come later!"

Athrun frowned, 'Kira?' This was the first time he heard her speak something unrelated to her current life. She never spoke about herself or her past. The name however sound familiar to him. He was certain in one thing though, the boy did not belong to this region, it was obvious by his name. He had to be a westerner, probably living by Mediterranean Sea. He was sure Cagalli also belonged to that region, her looks, acts and way of speaking was far different from Phoenicians (**A/N:** Lebanon's ancient name). Who was he? Brother? Friend? Fiancé? Lover? Husband? He felt his mouth fill with an invisible bitterness at the thought of last three. As much as she seemed harmless and kind, she could be hiding many things from him.

"Cagalli!" His voice was much louder now holding less consideration to her state. 'You're a monster, Athrun!' he scolded himself.

She jolted up moving away from him, "What…is it?"

"We're here." Athrun spoke, hinting at nearing light or torches ahead of them.

Cagalli's eyes turned to their direction and all signs of sleepiness began to disappear from her face, "Thank God! I was getting really tired of sitting all the time!" She spoke gladly.

She turned behind upon hearing silence from her master, "Are you alright, master?"

"I'm fine" His answer was instant, "I guess I'm tired of our journey. I want you to take care of everything while I'll be resting. I'm sure you don't feel tired after long hours of sleeping!" His last part was a bit sarcastic.

Cagalli blinked few times and shook her head absently, "I will!"

"Hey Athrun!" Dearka waved for him as they approached to tall wooden gate, "What's with the look?"

"…"

Dearka eyed the girl and asked the question silently. Cagalli shrugged, "Master needs his rest…"

The doors began to crack open in dry harsh sound giving way to loud random sounds of inner walls to welcome them. Mirriallia clapped her hand in excitement and followed her camel behind Dearka, "Oh God! I need a hot bath!"

Dearka looked at Cagalli, "You go with her! I don't want to leave her without any female company in ladies chamber!"

"But…" Cagalli stared at Athrun uncertainly, "Master has ordered me to…"

"I ordered her to take care of baggage." Athrun interrupted coldly.

Dearka stared at him a little surprised and instantly sensed the dark mood that surrounded him. He frowned with a disapproving look in his eyes and addressed Cagalli with a level seriousness in his tone, "Go with Mirriallia now, I need to speak few words with your master!"

Cagalli's eyes tossed hesitantly between the two men who were challenging each other with cold stare, "Eh! I can…"

"Do as he says!" Athrun ordered without looking at her after a while, as if he dismissed her face. It hurt her terribly 'Make me work for thousand days and I won't object but don't turn away from me like this…_Athrun_.'

She looked at Dearka helplessly and he nodded his head, "Go now!" he spoke tenderly and watched his friends' disturbed face, "I'll take care of it." He knew Athrun was hurting too.

Cagalli closed her eyes briefly and then began to climb down, her eyes were beginning blur with pained tears 'Athrun!'

Mirriallia was already down on her feet and waved for her, "Come on!"

She looked up and saw her understanding smile, "I'll treat you for a bath!" She encircled her right arm around her shoulders in an intimate girly embrace, "It's time for a friendly chat!" She giggled.

Dearka waited until Mirriallia almost drag the blond girl inside the tall inn and then turned to his friend, "What is it this time?"

"…" Athrun jumped down silently and began to unfasten the wooden saddle. Few other slaves ran to help him through the process.

Dearka growled and followed him down, "If there's something she's done wrong you should pointed out otherwise don't take it out on her! You know that she cares about you!"

Athrun's head snapped up, "Wh…"

"You're a fool if you haven't noticed yet! She does, so be considerant with her! You're getting under her skin but that takes time…You're just rushing into things. You cannot possibly expect her to agree with you sleeping with her this soon. No matter who she _is, _Athrun, she is still a girl and needs to be treated as any other girl. She needs to be assured that she's been love and cared. Not just by giving her less orders for gods' sake!"

"Shut up Dearka!" He barked annoyed.

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "You're acting like she's already turned you down! What is it? Does she like someone else?" He asked cluelessly.

What came next was something Dearka didn't expect to happen at all. His all-time-composed-and-gentle friend furred into an uncontrollable anger and threw the entire heavy saddle on the ground with a loud sound, "I said shut up!" He cried and began to walk away.

Dearka stood there stunned. Everyone was looking at him now and whispered quietly to their companions. He looked at scattered pieces of saddle on the ground and began to gather them "Begin to assemble them I will pay for the repair. I want it to be finished by tomorrow morning." He addressed the slave near him and passed the pieces to them.

"Yes, Sir!" The young slave replied with a hurried voice.

"Inform me when he returned!" He said as he entered the inn.

TBC…

Please R&R:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello guys! At last I posted another chapter! Lols Thank you very much for all your supporting reviews. Hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

**Revision (An Additional Note): **Please do not make mistake! You're reading the right chapter! Lols(I'm saying this because based on your reviews I found that many of you so far thougth that you were reading the wrong chapter.) You ARE reading correctly. This is chapter four the continuation of chapter three; the timing is much later than when I ended chapter three. The events between this two chapters will be clarified on chapter five! I did it on purpose! Lols Enjoy!

**Warning: **This chapter contains adult theme. Rating fully **M**! Please keep out if you're not to be reading this contents.

* * *

**Slave to your Heart**

**Part Four**

**By: ealpha-scorpio**

**

* * *

**

The old wooden door to the dungeon cracked open with harsh dry sound. She briefly listened to its sound as it echoed and twirled up the stony stairs of tower. All she could see was darkness. The only source of light was about meters away and high above the cold wall. She blankly stared at patterned shadow of its bars. Sunlight was dimmer now, barely lighting corners of pitch black room where she had been cruelly chained to the wall. She clenched and unclenched her fingers to draw away their numbness. Both her hands had been chained up over her head; her arms were gradually losing their sense and seemed paler. She growled and tried to move into more comfortable position, but stopped short as tingle of pain shot across her back and legs. She bite her lips and listened to the sounds of footsteps that began to approach her cell. They were two, she could tell, but she could hear only one voice and that was barely audible. What they wanted now? Hadn't the beating and torture sate their sadist nature?

Her head bent as the door open, she didn't even want to see their faces. She could barely recall them, though.

"Here she is. That little beast!" She heard the familiar voice of her imprisoner.

"…" Silence was all she heard in response.

The middle-aged guard, snorted dirtily and turned on his heels, "Take her out, she's no use here! We were not able to get anything from her."

"…"

_Anything_?! She wondered which exactly he meant. To betray her master and confess his origin, which highly cost his life, or to sate their hungry sexual urges. She had given in to none, although she came close to losing the latter. Her khaki tunic was stained with blood of her victims. She had stabbed few of them as soon as she accessed to one of their saber, and in the end few of them had to jumped over the fierce lioness to keep her still and chain her hands. She was far from wild and mad. Deep inside, however, she was extremely terrified and frightened. She feared they do something she had fought so long to maintain all this time. For once her eyes watered at the memory of familiar green eyes. Never in her life she had wished someone's help the way she needed his. But he wasn't there, and she was alone on her own, _again_. She had to fight again, but this time she sensed a missing piece inside her. She was no longer the fierce girl she used to be nor she could become her without the certain green-eyed boy. She needed him to invoke all those senses inside her, and for a moment she wondered how she had become who she was before without him. Her fight was full energy but aimless, the reason that she became defeated so shortly.

The guard growled as his companion continued his disturbing silence and eventually headed out frustrated. The door slam shot with such loud noise that she thought it might break from its hinges, and after a while it was all silence that stretched through the dying echo of the sound. The small barred window of door opened few seconds after and she heard a small cling on the cold floor. 'It must be the keys' she thought.

"I forgot to give this to ya. I want her out by eve, ye hear me… I've had enough of her dirty mouth."

Cagalli gritted her teeth in anger, 'That bastard!' yet she refused to look up at her savior. She heard rustle of cloths as he, or she, bent down to pick the keys.

"Cagalli!" The voice was calm but deeply angered.

Her head snapped up and she directly came across with pair of flashing green eyes that were covered darkly beneath blue strands. She swallowed hard and looked away, feeling anger flood in pit of her stomach.

He stood foot away and merely looked down at the beaten girl.

"What do you want?" She growled at her usual wont. His angry face before he left them by the inn was still printed in her head. Something within her had twisted and broken when he turned away and refused to look at her. She had returned to the same girl he saw in market, wild and angry, and so full of hatred. She did not need him, she said that loudly through her flashing amber eyes.

"You have no right to speak to me like that!" He spoke dryly.

She dismissed the hurt feeling inside and stared up wildly at the his handsome feature, "Have you come here to lecture me? Well, I don't need any!"

"How can you be so ungrateful while you're the reason I'm here away from the caravan. I could've left without you…"

"Then leave!" She cried angrily in middle and bent down her head to cover her tearful eyes.

"Do you understand how could you put Dearka and Miss Mirriallia in danger?"

"Is that what you came here to tell me?!" Both knew she was being far from rude, "You didn't have to come here!"

Athrun took a step closer with a threatening look in his eyes. Bending down, he grabbed her by collar and brought her up against the tight chains. She flinched in pain and turned her head away from his face stubbornly.

"I've had enough of your attitude. I swear I will punish you for your vulgarity…ten times more than those bastards if it makes you obedient like any other slave." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"And do you think that scares me?" She broke and smirked sarcastically, "_Slaves _are thought to bear with that! They _expect _that form their master, so there's no point in threatening me with such trivial punishments, _master_!"

"I wonder what makes you so self-confident when you have no one and _nothing_ in here to stand for you, you selfish little brat!" He said furiously.

"I have things that neither you nor anyone else has to know." She spitted smugly.

Why was this happening to them again? Where did they go wrong? She wondered.

The boys' name echoed back in Athrun's head. His grip tightened unconsciously around her throat and made her gag. He pushed her back against the wall and hissed darkly into her left ear, "Kira, you mean?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in recognition. She struggle to release from his grip. How did he know? How much he knew? Did he knew everything? She took a glance at Athrun, trying to read his face in darkness of the cell. His feature was strangely dark, those ever solemn green eyes were now rumbling with inner anger.

"How did…"

"You have a big mouth even when you're sleep!"

His smirked countered with her previous one. He loosened his grip to have his right palm laid flatly over the bare collarbone and keep her still. His body pressed dangerously against her trapped one. He brought up his hand to cup her left cheek. Her eyes grew wide in shock. He decided he loved the way they looked at him, so full of fear and helplessness. It was enough to ease the grudge that he held for this mysterious boy. He could not reach the boy, but he could avenge him through this girl. The girl that he had begin to love but caused him nothing but pain, and for once he chose to surrender to the darker side of his personality. Who knew they would taste so awfully delicious? He even loved the strong helpless Cagalli more, specially when he was in dominance.

He loved her to the point that he wished he could hurt her. To hurt himself by seeing her hurt. To ease the jealousy and pain he felt inside.

"You did not allow me to finish, Cagalli!" He lingered closer and filled the empty gap between them.

He could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his chest, the way her soft breasts cushioned his hard torso. She was a head shorter. Her delicate structure despite its incredible strength suited his taste of woman, he suddenly came to realize that.

"If I said anything, that means _anything. _Anything that makes you listen and obey my orders…even things that makes you fear." He said and all of the sudden kissed her cheek.

She shivered at the contact and struggled against his chest, "Let me go!" she cried.

"Why should I?" He laughed.

She stared up at him surprised and trembled in his hold as his smoldering but soft eyes came to greet her. There was pain in their depth. He was a sad master. He bend his head to have it rest against her temple.

"Do you want me to?" he whispered lowly when she didn't move to struggle anymore.

His eyes stared intently at her lowered lashes and gold irises that were glued somewhere on the floor. He traced both hand to her upper arm and hold her tightly in his grasp. Her arms were slender and thin, covered only with a layer of flesh. He had never come to touch her this close.

He squeezed them and made her look up at him, "Do you want me to?" He repeated.

Her silence was all he received as answer. A fade pink stain touched the apple of her cheeks, she tried to cast away her eyes, but he was not about to let go. He shook her a bit.

"Don't look away Cagalli!", he ordered with so much urgency in his voice.

Her eyes roved back to meet his. He bend forward and gently nuzzled her sensitive eyelids with his lips. Those eyes belong to no one but him. She shut her eyes and leaned into soft treatment of his lips. Her body shivered uncontrollably at the contact. She raised her face like a little dove who was about to coo, her lips were half open and he could almost sense the weak flow of air that drew down her lungs. He nibbled at her upper lip uncertainly to test her responsiveness, "Do you want me to?" he nuzzled them like a butterfly.

"…"

Her eyes were hooded melancholy, he could trace the gold tissues of her irises that turned brown near the sides. How much it cost to have those eyes for himself forever? It was not her blossomed lips that hypnotized him. It was her curled lashes that began to drop to cover those gold jewels away from his burning eyes. His lips met hers by its own accord as if they always belonged there, he made no attempt in first place. The air broke halfway in her throat and she gasped through his kiss. He was still watching her, the way her eyes eventually closed as she began to absorb the kiss. He squeezed his eyes and seized the chance. His tongue easily slide through her full lips into her mouth. Her tongue shyly nuzzled his in the beginning, but as he began to reassuringly caress it, it start a slow gentle dance with him.

He pressed his body more firmly against hers after few seconds, earning a deaf moan from his partner. Cagalli tilted her head back, and drew away from his lips with a sloppy sound that ignite an alien heat in his gut. Her chest was moving madly, all she could think was to get more air, unbeknown that her green-eyes master was about to leave her totally breathless. She tilted her head back against the wall behind her and stared at ceiling through her fuzzy eyes. Her amber irises bloomed widely when he began to bite into flesh of her neck, the wet trail of his mouth dried with cold breeze that blew through the barred window and made her body shiver in new increasing fire.

"…" She panted. She had stop him before he drove her insane!

His kisses trailed down to her collar bone where the rest of her body was covered with rough material of her clothing.

"Ath…" She could barely speak when he nibbled the side of her neck. His scent was driving her mad with desire. His long hair brushed against her skin, making her wish she could touch it. "Athrun…" she managed to say.

He rose his head and stared at her. Tilting his head to a side, he looked at her quizzically. How could he look so boyish and innocent, so adorable while he was acting devil. She forgot what she was about to say. Hearing silence from her, he returned to his task and took a harder bite as punishment for interrupting him. Her body shook uncontrollably at the feeling. She could sense the building ache and heat between her legs. She felt self-conscious as the wetness began to increase and squeezed her thighs tightly together. Athrun's hands traveled down the length of her arms and encircled around her waist. Her hip almost by accident hit his. Her heart sank at alien sensation of his excited manhood poking in her stomach. Somewhere inside her twitched around an emptiness at the revelation, making her ache increase. She began to move more wildly in his embrace.

"Cagalli?" he moved away from her.

Her face was flushed. Gold strands had already stuck around her perspired neck. She wanted to kiss him!

"Athrun." She was aching.

He smiled then and neared her again. His arms gently embraced her and she melted against his chest. He was patient, although his body revealed an unbearable pain that he was going through for its own release.

"I…" She looked up at him. His eyes were nothing but kind.

"What do you want Cagalli?"

How strange it was for a master to ask his servants request!

"I…want…" she blushed in embarrassment. The sense of his pelvis pressing so possessively against hers was distracting her, " to kiss you!"

Athrun chuckled and kissed her chin.

"Is that all?" He asked later against her lips.

Her heart clenched as he grid his pelvis against hers, "Athrun!" She cried and squeezed her eyes shot.

"Did you know that you never called my name?" He kissed her lips as his hands began to rove down to bundle up her tunic.

"I…" She stammered. Her brain was barely functioning now, "I was… not allowed."

He touched her then, his finger burnt her skin when he touched the soft flesh of her side. He framed it with both hands and began kissing her senselessly. She bucked against him, and sounds of chain began to echo in frozen air of cell.

"Athrun please!" She broke away.

He was gasping hardly. His hands this time roughly tugged at her collar and tore the entire tunic down with one jerk. An easier way to access the heated silk that she was hiding beneath those rugged cloths. He had to buy her new cloths, he thought in back of his head. A more decent cloth, something that suited her beauty. But for now, all he wanted to see was her without any kind of clothing. He moved away to look at the blond girl, chained and bare before his smoldering eyes.

She was beautiful.

She looked at him through her messed blond her, "Is this what you wanted to see?" Her voice was low and embarrassed, "You didn't have to wait to have it! I am your slave!"

She could still be bitter even after the moments they had shared. Athrun frowned and neared her. He hold her chin up and gazed directly into her eyes, "I've been with another women before!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Her eyebrows knot bitterly together.

He sensed her flinch and try to get away.

"But never in my life I wanted a woman's consent as I want yours." He loved her, "You're beautiful Cagalli!" He didn't knew how to word out what he felt for her.

Her scowl deepened even more, "Did you say the same thing to _your_ other _woman_?"

Was she jealous? Athrun stepped closer and kissed her lips despite of her reluctance, "No! I say this to you because what happened between us was without my will!"

Cagalli looked up at him in shock. She should've understood even without his explanation. No boy by his age couldn't have experience that at least once! (**A/N: **I inspired this part from drama series "ROME", currently being broadcasted on HBO channel. It's referring to an old ritual where boys share their first intercourse with an unknown woman. This literally means Athrun is _not _virgin) His eyes lingered down along her body and paused and junction of her legs, "Did they do anything to you?" He asked worriedly.

Cagalli blushed furiously as she realized where he was looking at, "No!"

He bend and kneeled before her and his questing hand roved along her thigh looking for any kind of mistreatment.

Cagalli quickly lowered herself and crouched to hide her bareness, "What are you doing?"

Athrun looked at her seriously, "They'll have to pay, if they…"

"No…" She shook her head fervently and brought her chained hands to cover her breasts, "No! I told you I'm fine."

Athrun looked hesitant in believing her and for a moment she couldn't read anything from his expression.

She looked like a child while holding her knees and looking at him like that. She rest her chin on her knees and embraced her body tighter, "Athrun?"

He slowly encircled his fingers around her wrists and drag her arms away from her body. She gasped and lost her balance as he bend forward his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She wriggled in his tight grip and tried to move away but lost her footing and fell flatly on the cold floor. Her back pressed hardly against the stone wall as he crawled closer and trapped her in corner of two walls. She wailed and began to pant as his ministration become rougher and hungrier.

She was delicious to his mouth. Her breast were firm and soft, like two pieces of ripe and untouched fruit. Maybe she even tasted like the oranges he ate before. Her back arched against the wall and she began to cry desperately. Her pert pink nipples looked painful in his eyes and he silently drew his malicious tongue over and grazed it with his teeth. He was fully aware of the heat and moistness between her legs. He could smell her desire. His playful fingers drew between her long legs to confirm his assumption. He smiled between her breasts and patiently shifted to her other twin. She was ready for him. She was breathless but he wanted to get her beyond that. Her blond hair was glued around her flushed face. Her eyes was blank but blazing with fire.

A soft touch of his digit on her swell and painful jewel caused her to buck up against his hand and start pulling at the chains violently. He wasn't expecting that. She could sometimes become extremely wilder than he thought.

"Athrun!" She cried, "Please, get me out of this." There was two red circled around her wrists ready to bleed, but he chose to ignore them.

He moved away and stared at her blankly, traces of his wet treatment glittered on her breasts and stomach. She couldn't understand the reason for his unusual silence, but he was driving her insane with his cruel tortures. She watched him from beneath of her gold strands as he moved a bit and began to remove the silk rope that served as his undergarment. He was half clothed and her eyes bore hole into his covered chest and shoulders. His skin was paler than hers, she could tell. He had a delicate structure compared to other masculine and grumpy warriors. He was a noble warrior after all, so she could not expect anything special from his body. But then again, he was well built, thin and tall and very good looking for a boy at his age. She wondered how would be like to draw her hands over those ivory white skin.

How would he feel? Would he feel excited as much as he made her?

All those thoughts, however, immediately vanished as soon as the ropes fell on the floor and a part of him, most shocking to her, came to her view. She swallowed hard, this was the first time that she saw a man's private. Her eyes glued to the length of his erection. He was hard, excited and ready to burst. She was terrified despite the strange reactions that her body made to the sight. She was aching badly, her body had long betrayed her by leaving silky water marks on the cold stone. He didn't flinch or get embarrassed when he found her gazing at him. He let her watch him and absorb what was about to happen between them. She bite her lips and diverted her eyes after a while, her cheeks turned red. She looked cute, and it made him smile.

He kneeled forward again and hovered over her. Holding her hip on both sides, he drew her gently down beneath him. His hands open her legs without much effort and his body nestled gracefully between them. His member was now right before her lips, throbbing and ready to penetrate her body.

"Athrun…" Her voice was worried and urgent.

He looked up at her eyes and smiled, "Shhhh" his hand brushed through her short locks and cast them away from her face, "I know! Don't worry!"

She was anxious. He kissed her face, holding her with such care that brought tears into her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you!" He chocked as his tip moistured a bit with her wetness, "Please trust me."

There was silent for few seconds, until Cagalli moved beneath him and tilted her head to kiss his ear, "I do." She whispered.

He kissed her collarbone and moved up to nestle his face in crook of her neck. She heard him whimper near her ear as he began to enter her. He was slow and careful, fearing every second that he might be hurting her. He had never loved anyone this way, "Cagalli…you're stiff…please relax a bit!"

The girl beneath him panted rapidly and gritted her teeth to prevent any cry to escape her lips. He stretched her, opened the path that no one had taken before and paused by her barrier. He raised on his elbows to look at her. His face was fevered and flushed, making her wonder if he could think at all. He was beautiful and her heart filled with joy for having him. He questioned her silently with eyes and closed them immediately to control his urge to thrust forward without any patience.

"It's yours!" She whispered, "Take it." She ordered and closed her eyes.

He crashed his lips over hers, somehow muffling an inevitable cry from her, and quickly tore through her well-kept treasure. It was his. She was his. He stood there in heat of her body, watched the tears that tingled in her eyes and kissed them away. He waited long enough for her to become oriented with him. Drops of perspiration slide down from his temple, she could feel the fullness of him and the way he throbbed between her walls. He moved away to drew smoothly back into her welcoming body. Her skin was on fire, so was his. She spread her legs wider for his access and tangled them around his hip. No matter how much she tried, she still yearned to have him more deeper inside her. The fullness of the contact, the unity of their body was driving her to peak of eternity.

She tried to be silent, but after few moments it became hard to hold back. With each thrust he earned a cry from her, his name always adorned her passionate chant. As much as he wanted to kiss her, he also wanted to hear his name being called from her lips, so he held back and watched how she enjoyed his attempts to please her, and the way she responded and treated him in return. He had nothing to regret.

"Ath…run." She could barely speak anymore. All he could hear was her erotic cries and moans, "Pl…pl..ease.."

She pulled at the chains, and he caught the two bleeding circles around her wrists. Somehow, he managed to find the key on the floor without stopping his pace and unlock her handcuffs. Her arms immediately drew around his torso and pulled his upper body close to hers. He felt her fingers linger beneath the hem of his tunic and caress the skin under it. She rose half way and pulled it up until she had enough skin revealed to kiss and cherish. He closed his eyes and rest his palms on her knees, she was making his release faster by her actions. Her hand went to his thighs lazily and brushed pass them to reach their goal. She touched themselves, the place where they were joined and drew her hand to cup the small sack beneath his member. A loud growl escape his lips and he pushed her hand away. She looked up and him to find both her hand pinned immediately on either side of her head. He looked at her wildly with those disheveled navy hair and attacked her mouth. His hips bucked her rather painfully and she cried as he directly hit the sensitive spot. She shivered and tore away from his lips, her head snapped back and tears began to fall down her face, "Athrun!"

He kissed her stretched her neck and deliberately hit her again on the same spot. He was near, whether she knew it or not, but he wanted her to be there with him when he reached his peak. He had found her weakness, and with each brutal stroke of his hip she began to shake more in his arms. Her fingers clawed into his scalp and brought his lips near hers, her eyes was barely open now, he could still see the dim light of sunset, from the window, reflect in them. "Athrun!" She whispered breathlessly and melted in arms. Her muscles gripped and trapped him in her body, draining the life out of his body. He squeezed her in his arms as the world around them began to spin around his head. She was the only tangible thing in that world, so held her until his eyes went blank.

Small pool of crystal water began to flow from between them on the gray stones of ground.

* * *

He stared at her for hours, sleeping serenely over the little hays that was scattered in a corner for the prisoners to rest. Her bare skin glowed in desert twilight, and brought smile to his lips. He raised to his feet and approach the long piece of clothing that had dropped on the floor. Picking it up, he turned, approached the girl and gently began to wrap her petit body in the warm material. He hooked his left forearm beneath her head for support and pulled her upper body up to drew the cloth on her back. Mischievously he plant a kiss on her bare shoulder blade and smiled again. How easily she could make him yearn for her! 

Holding her against his chest he drew the cloth from left to right. He watched the smooth skin of her back intently as the material slipped over it. However before the material could fully cover her back, something caught his eyes and froze him in place. His arms loosened from around her shoulders and he moved forward to look more closer. He didn't have to have a second look though, he knew what he had seen. His heart stopped beating as the alien recognition spilled on gleeful emotion of his heart, like a bucket of cold water on heated blazing coil. His hand shivered as it brushed over the dark delicate mark.

There, on the upper back of his blond lover, was the familiar mark that he had been thought to honor all through his life as a nobleman and a warrior. The little flower of maiden's of Crete. (**A/N: **This sign is fictional. Do you remember the orange flower that signifies Cagalli –Not Rose- and named Kagaribi? It's the same flower that is also printed on upper shoulder of strike rouge, Cagalli's Gundam.) Maiden's of Crete. The name echoed in his head over and over again. The sign. The sacred sign of maidens was right before his eyes and to his horror the flower was not blue. The color that could at least ease the disturbing feeling inside him a bit. It was Red. So small and so delicate for everyone to easily see. He could hear his own shallow breathings. The beat of his heart was in his ears, hanging into frozen air of the dungeon. All he could do was to stare at the sleeping girl in awe. How could this be? His eyes blurred in tears. How could this happen?

"Cagalli!" He whispered through his trembling lips. 

She snuggled in her sleep and clutched at material of his tunic. She was smiling.

But all he could do was to hold back his tears.

How could this happen? For him of all people?

He had made love to a maiden. A maiden of Crete. And to the most sacred of them…

To their _Princess_…

TBC…

Please don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**A/N: **I know that many of you are confused with events of this chapter. I have intentionally misplaced the timeline! Lols The reasons that why Cagalli became imprisoned and how Athrun reached her will be explained next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It took me the a whole day to type and revise this part. 

_Maidens of Crete_: Is a fictional community that I've created. All members of this sacred community are young maidens, specially from Crete. The girls are dedicated to temple and honored and raised to either become priestess or be educated until they're grown enough to wed to a suitable man. The head of this community is the grand priestess, who can be old or young and has a green tattoo of flower on her back as a sign. Second highest rank in community belongs to maidens of Royal family, specially the princess who is marked with red tattoo of the flower. She's important and honored as much as the priestesses simply because she's considered the symbol and representative of all young maidens. (The priestesses never leave the temples sanctuary unless necessary, so the only high ranking maiden of the community that people see is the queen or the princess) She's symbol of fertility for she might be needed to bear the next king for her people. Cagalli is not needed for such position since Kira is first to the throne, yet she's considered informally the queen for their mother is dead and Kira has not wed yet. Common maidens of community are marked with blue flower. (Something that Athrun inwardly wished to happen)

The little flower of maiden's of Crete (Princess of Crete –Cagalli-) is known to Athrun and many people on neighbor countries for the community's respectful legacy. He knows that such maiden exists and was taught to honor her since childhood. But it was unbeknown to him who she is and one day he would serve as her lover. The maiden's are sometimes tasked to serve people, specially during war but Cagalli was too rebellious despite her dignified rank. She attended the war personally.

Please be patient with the story, I never expected to develop the story to this point. This was not the main idea! But as I continued typing things began to shape unconsciously in my mind. The maiden's was not the initial idea either, but I've come to love it a lot! Lols The story was expected to end in few chapters and be simple and clean, but I love Athrun and Cagalli so much to let this story go so easily! Lols Only few chapters is left. Don't worry! Thank you so much for all your supporting and nice reviews. Please leave me your questions, I'll try to answer them ASAP.

Sincerely,

ealpha-scorpio


End file.
